


Ashes To Ashes

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anti Joker, F/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of past sexual assault, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment...</p><p>Just one single moment...</p><p>She feels like she gets a part of her old self back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I'll walk myself to the trash can. Thank you!

She’s used to pain. 

So used to it actually that she’s concected it to pleasure. 

But that’s not how they start of.

Yes, his hands on her are rough but they are not painful. He doesn’t pull her hair like Mr J. used to do. His teeth don’t leave bite marks in their wake. Come to think about it, he couldn’t be more different than Mr J. 

His finger trade gently through her blonde strands as he moves in and out of her gently. Like she means something to him.Like she’s not just a body to drown his sorrow in. For a moment she almost believes him. The next she’s jealous too because the man on top of her actually knows what love is. What it feels like. 

Then her mind registers that Rick is above her, and his hands rest on either side of her, caging her in and she doesn’t get a panic attack. For the first time in forever she doesn’t have flashes of past incidents flashing through her mind. 

_Just pleasure and passion._

His lips seek out her own again, his tongue sneaking inside her mouth. He’s kissing her hungrily, like his life depands on it, like he’s trying to erase her past and her nails dig into his back. 

She comes with a shout of his name, her head thrown back, body bowing to undultered pleasure.

She hasn’t felt it before.

It’s addicting.

Rick follows soon, whispering her name like it’s something sacred. He goes rigid abover her and she wraps her legs tighter around his waist, pulling him closer. Forcing his as deep as possible. 

For a moment... 

Just one single moment... 

She feels like she gets a part of her old self back... 

A small part of the innocent Harleen Quinzel that wanted to change the world for the better.

It’s not much but it’s quite enough for now...


End file.
